Beginning
by Ghoust Writter
Summary: Random story. Bilbo and Thorin end up spending the night together. Bilbo fears he did the wrong thing and leaves. Only to find out that he's prego happy times insure... Here's to you Vamp LL


Bilbo woke slowly, touching Thorin's face as he did so. It was odd, to say the least. Waking up after a night with your best friend. It was weird, exquisite, odd, exiting. There were really no words _for _it. Bilbo's hand suddenly stopped. What would Thorin think if he woke to Bilbo in his bed? From everything going on, and even before that, Thorin never expressed feelings for him. Well, he couldn't really say that. There was anger, confusion, regret, heck even gratefulness at some points, but never love. Never adoration, or acceptance, or cherishment. Sure they were friends, the best Bilbo thought, but that didn't mean sleeping with them was okay.

Bilbo slipped silently from the large oversized bed. He started looking for his clothes. They were all scattered and wrinkled, but they'd have to do until he could get to his own room. Slipping them on he crept out of the room. He didn't want to be known as the kings mistake. Or his whore for that matter. Really who would like to be called a whore by the one they love?

And that's how Thorin woke. Alone in a cold bed without his hobbit. Without his Bilbo. He woke slowly and reached over for his hobbit. Going to cling to him and kiss him. His eyes closed he went to snag him, instead he felt an empty cold spot. His eyes snapped open and he looked around half alarmed. Bilbo was gone, as were his clothes. There was no note, no indication, no nothing that could tell him if Bilbo regretted their night together or not.

Thorin sat up and went to his washroom, cleaning himself up, before getting himself dressed. All the while thinking of reasons why Bilbo had not stayed with him till morning. Did he have business with someone? Did Thorin miss calculate what Bilbo felt for him? Did Bilbo even feel anything for him? While Thorin thought of this, Fili and Kili, his nephews, came into his room.

"Thorin, there is an urgency you need to attend to. Apparently the Iron Hills are having trouble with some Orcs. They request some assistance form you,"Fili spoke watching as Thorin nodded slowly in understanding.

"Uncle... is there something wrong?"Kili spoke looking around for whatever it was bothering him. But he noticed nothing out of place. Though something _was_ missing,"Uncle, where is Bilbo? Did you two not return to the same chamber?"When there was no answer Kili took another guess,"Did he leave before you woke up?"Thorin stiffened. Kili had hit it on the head.

"Kili, that is none of your concern. If my consort wishes something then you are not to deny it,"was Thorin's response. Fili and Kili gave each other a knowing look. It was just like Thorin. To blatantly ignore telling someone that you love them and then make them worry and fret for nothing. Kili was going to speak up again and tell him the exact reason as to why Bilbo left, when Thorin interrupted.

"Now, about the Iron Hills. What did you say they needed?"Fili and Kili sighed slipping into conversation of the Iron Hills and its troubles. This would take sometime to get taken care of.

All the time leaving Bilbo to fear and worry for nothing. As I said, unannounced to Bilbo, Thorin really did love him. So he spent all morning waiting for a sign form Thorin. Pacing around his room, that just happened to be a few doors down form Thorin's. It took two weeks to get a knock on his door, and it wasn't one he was expecting. It was Balin.

"B- Balin? What are you doing here? Did Thorin send you here?"Balin could here the slight twinge of anger in his voice, though he tried to hide it. Balin knew what had gone on between them, hell everyone in the mountain knew. They _expected it_. Everyone did. But not like this. Fili and Kili had been the first to find out that Thorin had messed up. Badly. And now everyone was trying to get them to make up.

But something did catch Balin off guard. Bilbo looked a little more plump then usual,"Bilbo, what is with your... appearance? It seems off. Also no, Thorin did not send me. He has been in battle for a few days. Not directly, mind you. Though Dwalin does give him an access of information and war strategies. The mountain is not stable enough for their king to go off on long battles just yet."

Bilbo looked away, not wanting to say what was going on, but knew it was going to come out anyway,"Do you know of the night Thorin and I spent together, yes?"At Balin's nod he continued,"At that time I- well.. let me start at the beginning first. I am a Baggins. But I am also a Took. And as such there is a story, a fairy-tail if you will, that Took blood also has _fairy blood_ in it. Now you can see why I say a child's story and nothing more."

"Well now lad,"Balin stopped him half way through,"that's a mighty fine story, but I _still_ don't know how that has to do with changing your appearance! Can't you spell it out a bit clearer? My mind isn't up to word games in my old age."

"Though this never happens in my family anymore, male Took can become pregnant,"there was a long, _long_ pause until Balin again broke the silence.

"Are you saying... that you are... that you will... that you made... an heir to the Lonely Mountain? With the King himself?"Bilbo flushed and nodded. Tears welling in his eyes at the mention of the King Under The Mountain, though Balin seemed to rejoice at the announcement of an heir,"Ah! I never thought I'd see the day! This is something to be happy about. An heir to the throne. Does Thorin know? Oh I bet he doesn't! Come lad lets go tell him of this joyous affair. Come, come,"he motioned for Bilbo to follow him to the King's chambers.

"N- No! I- I can't tell him! Y- You can't tell him! Ever! We're friends and nothing more. You can never tell him. Thorin has never felt anything towards me. I am, but a play thing to him. Please don't tell him. Please. I know you are a close friend of his, but that has nothing to do with me,"Bilbo pleaded with him.

"Now why do you say that? Of course he has feelings for ya. He wouldn't have taken you to bed if he hadn't felt something! I know it may look as though he has no feelings, but that's for a different reason. You know how his father and grandfather both died, but you do not know of there sicknesses. It is rarely spoken of though its still there. The King before, Thorin's grandfather, became sick in his mind. A sickness and love for gold. These melded into his mind as one and therefore became one. Thorin's father became crazy and was lost in battle with the Pale Orc. Do you see now? He is not making you a mere whore, but a _consort_ that he wants to have. But he is afraid. He thinks that he will become plagued with the sickness as well. If you don't believe me then at least believe thi-"

The doors to Bilbo's room was being thrown open and in walked Fili and Kili. They were haggard and dirty and arguing,"He must believe us! The fait of us, Thorin, himself, and every sane person in this mountain depends on- Oh! Hello Bilbo! We- we were just going to wait in your room."

"Yes, we thought that you were out."

"And hopefully with Thorin.'

"Yes, he's become very... how do you say?"

"Crazy?"

"Insane?"

"Blind!"They spoke at the same time.

"Fili, Kili, I do most hate it when do that."Balin rubbed his eyes trying to relieve stress.

"Either way, Thorin has become blinded by you." "He keeps zoning out." "Forgetting what he's doing." "Losing track of time." "Please make up?"

"Boys, boys, please stop. Now explain a little slower and one at a time."

"Thorin had become insufferable and we wish for Bilbo and him to make up."

"I believe I can do that,"Bilbo spoke up for the first time since they entered,"There has been some... happenings and so I do wish to take care of him. Do you know where he is at this point?"The boys pointed in the direction of his room silently. Bilbo nodded, gathered himself, and left. As he went down the hall he could feel eyes on him. Fili, Kili and Balin's for one. Ori's from his room, Nori's and Dori's from behind him, Bifur Bofur and Bombur from across the wall, and finally Oin and Glowin currently at Thorin's door. Oin and Glowin were pounding on Thorin's door, trying to get him to open it, but had stopped as they saw Bilbo approach.

"Bilbo, do you think you can get through to this stubborn old fool? He's locked himself in his blasted room and wont let anyone in! If he doesn't get out of there soon his beard may wither and falloff!"Glowin pounded on the door again,"Let us in you old goat! I know you're in there! Thorin! Don't make me brake the door Thorin, I can and I will!"Bilbo knew that was an exaggeration, the doors to Thorin's room were solid stone.

"May I?"Bilbo asked gesturing to the door. Glowin huffed and stepped away. Nori, Dori, and Ori slid back into their rooms. Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur took Glowin, who had been left by Oin, to a different part of the mountain. All knew what was happening in the next few moments. Bilbo didn't notice this, on the other hand, he was too busy trying to think of what to say to Thorin. He knocked gently, the answer was almost instant.

"Dammit Glowin! Can you not see that I am busy!"Thorin shouted from the other end of the door. He sounded anything but pleased at the knock.

"Thorin, Glowin's not here. It's me,"everything fell silent. Bilbo got the uneasy feeling at which he felt he should leave, and he was about to too, when the door opened. Thorin stood there in his usual clothing. Not the same formal thing he wore when he attended to his kingdom or acted like a king, no. This was the same, or close to it, clothes that he wore on the journey to get his home back. He looked as stunning as always.

"Bilbo, what are you... why now... how come...?"Thorin trailed off on all his questions. Confusion and sorrow faltering across his face all at once. Bilbo knew exactly why those were there too. Thorin, during this time, stepped out of the way and aloud Bilbo to enter his chamber. He smiled gratefully."Now, tell me what you are doing here. I have to get ready for a meeting with the other and discus battle plans and layouts,"Thorin knew he was lying, not wanting to get caught in a line of rejection. He knew it, and Bilbo did too.

"Don't lie to me, please. I thought we were better than that,"Bilbo stepped closer to Thorin, only to be evaded. Thorin looked enraged, like a snake that was just stepped on and ready to strike. And Bilbo didn't blame him. He knew he was the one who caused him to look like that. Before he could get any words in, however, he felt the need to throw-up. He grabbed him mouth and held his stomach, dashing to the bathroom in need to be relieved. Thorin's questioning gaze following him all the way. He even tailed behind him to see what was going on. The sound of sickness came and went. Leaving a disoriented and tired looking hobbit.

"Hobbit, what is the matter with you? Why have you become sick with this?"Thorin, though angry at the moment, picked Bilbo up and took him back to the bed where they had their first night together. Thorin went to grab something, but Bilbo grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He stumbled and almost landed on his hobbit, but caught himself in time. The hobbit whimpered and held him closer.

"Please, do not be so cold to me,"Thorin gawked at him. Bilbo had never acted like this before. So broke, so frightened, so... scared. What scared him so? Was it whatever made him sick?"Thorin, please don't hate me. I'm sorry I hurt you, please..."

"No Bilbo, never. I could never,"Bilbo smiled and placed Thorin's hand over his stomach. It was a small, simple gesture, but made Bilbo smile nonetheless. He knew what it meant, even if Thorin looked at him like a fool. As his hobbit slipped into sleep Thorin called Balin, who no doubt had knowledge of what was going on.

"Thorin, you called?"Balin entered the room Thorin shushing him as he did. His hand still atop Bilbo's, still connected and held still. He chuckled happily."I see he's told you then?"Thorin gave him a look.

"What do you mean 'told me'? He hasn't told me anything, only asking that I wouldn't be mad. Other then that he got sick and fell asleep. Now what has he to tell me? He locked our hands and placed them there, what does it mean?"Thorin eyed him, going from him to Bilbo and back again.

"Thorin, please. If you're the king then you will know what goes on inside a humans body."

"I still do not fully under- what? What are you saying? That.. that Bilbo might be sick? Because... because of... a child?"Balin nodded fiercely. Took him long enough. Thorin stood abruptly, tossing Bilbo's hand away and stalking towards the door,"Who was it?! Who put that- that- that THIING into my hobbit? How dare he?!"

"If you're going to do that lad then you'll have to harm yourself,"Thorin paused, turning hesitantly. What did he say? Balin seemed to read his mind and rolled his eyes,"Has the hobbit, Bilbo, ever showed any interest in anyone other then you? Has he ever went off with out any of us? You or the other twelve? He is never alone, nor has anyone ever take interest in him, besides the occasional quarry about his home or things of the sort. Now, you take care of him. He did not want you to find out this way, he even told me not to tell you, but it was for the best."

"I did ask for you not to be mad,"both dwarves turned to see Bilbo sitting up. He wasn't looking at them, but a far corner. Trying hard not to make eye contact. Thorin made his way back over to his consort and plopped down on the bed. Bilbo still didn't look up. Thorin took his hand a rubbed it with his cheek then kissed his knuckles. This time Bilbo looked at him."I asked you not to be mad. And I'm sorry I hid it from you. This is all my fault isn't it?"

Thorin pulled him closer, for fear that he may cry,"No, dear hobbit, it is my fault. I should not have made you think things that were untrue. And I should be asking for your forgiveness, not the other way around,"Thorin looked to Balin, secretly asking for him to leave. Balin rolled his eyes, mumbling something about 'young love' and 'screams tonight,' but Thorin paid no heed.

It seemed like forever that until they broke apart. The door was closed, and somehow locked. Not that Bilbo or Thorin noticed. They slowly fell into each other. Their mouths coming together one. And Bilbo knew exactly what would make his dwarf brake. As their mouths melted together, Thorin brushed his tong along Bilbo's lips. Bilbo allowing him entrance. As his tong slid in Bilbo snagged it between his lips and sucked on it. Thorin moaned and pulled him closer. Pulling the hobbit on his lap. After a moment Thorin pulled his tong back out.

"If you keep doing that hobbit we will be doing more then you are up to,"Bilbo smirked and pressed himself against Thorin's ever growing erection. Not that it needed to grow any in Bilbo's opinion.

"Thorin, I think I know exactly what I'm doing. But do you? Are you sure you want me? That you want this? Us?"Bilbo was answered by arms around his back and lips to his cheek. He was lost in the sensation. Until Thorin spoke again.

"I will only do this if you promise me something,"Bilbo looked into his eyes, a lusty haze covered them,"Promise when I wake up you will be here. By my side forever and always,"Bilbo looked up at him and nodded his conformation.

Thorin went back to kissing him. Their tongs again slid together, making Bilbo moan. This was just too good to be true. Thorin pushed Bilbo back down on the bed. He still had his normal clothes on, which annoyed Thorin. The buttons on Bilbo's shirt were unfastened and removed altogether. Over the long years journey Bilbo had become lean and flat. Not the plump hobbit he had once been. His chestnut curls sprayed around the pillows and over the sheets. His hazel eyes watching over every move Thorin made.

Thorin noticed this and smirked and kissed his hobbit again. Bilbo pushed up, trying to paw off Thorin's clothes. Thorin pushed him down and started attacking his body. His lips sucking hard and making fresh marks. Bilbo cried out, threading his fingers through Thorin's hair. This was just to good. The pleasure picking up and growing. Thorin moved slowly, moving from one body part to another. Getting lower and lower before reaching the rim of Bilbo's pants. He growled and shot up. Bilbo's eyes were still hazed over and he really didn't care what Thorin was doing. So Thorin patted Bilbo's side, getting his attention and making him lift his hips. He shimmied Bilbo's pants off dumping them off the side of the bed. The head of Bilbo's cock was leaking, slimy white pre-cum coming out of the bloated head.

Thorin laughed and grabbed his length. Bilbo gasped and bucked his hips into him. The pumping on his cock became faster and he started jerking and twisting all over the bed. He was so close. _So. Close._

"Thorin! Thorin please! I- I need you!"Bilbo grabbed his shoulders, trying to get some grip on reality.

"For you Bilbo, anything,"Thorin started to unclothe himself. Making sure to do it slowly and sexually. He reached over Bilbo to a small dresser and grabbed a vile of scented oils. Before applying it to himself, he bent down and kissed just under Bilbo's belly button. This child, our child, will be the most beautiful of any. I promise you that,"Thorin kissed his belly again.

"Thorin,"Bilbo whined stroking Thorin's hair. Thorin chuckled and dipped his fingers into the vile, coating then. He pushed his fingers in, one at a time, until three fingers fit. Bilbo was being hushed and pressed down so he wouldn't buck and hurt himself.

Once Thorin thought he was ready, he coved himself and climbed atop Bilbo. Looking straight into Thorin's eyes he nodded. Silently answering Thorin's question. Thorin pushed in slowly. Knowing that it had been a while since they last made love and he would have to adjust to it. The slight pain in Bilbo only made it a sweeter pleasure. Knowing that Thorin was the one inside him. Loving him. Lavishing him. Making love to him.

Bilbo waited, impatiently, as Thorin held still inside him. Bilbo growled and grinded against him. Making Thorin gasp. That bastard. He knew how Thorin would react. Thorin growled, slamming into him and making him gasp. Thorin showed no mercy, pushing himself deeper and deeper. Though his hobbit didn't complain. He pushed up, keeping up thrust for thrust.

"You like it rough don't you?"Thorin gasped out. Bilbo nodded, his body withering,"No Bilbo, say it. Tell me what you are and who you belong to."

"I- I belong to you Thorin! P- Please! I love it rough! I love when you talk dirty to me! I love how you make me scream like a cheap whore!"Bilbo cried out. A vaguer thought entered his mind. What would the Baggins think if they saw him now? Would they think he was just a cheap whore like he said or something worse? Something vaguer and degrading.

"A- Ah! Thorin! I- I'm coming! Please Thorin, come with me! I want you, I need you, I love you," Bilbo crashed their lips together as they came.

Thorin hung over Bilbo, trying to keep himself up. It was hard not just falling on him and going to sleep. Though Thorin didn't want to risk their child's sake for him being week.

~~~Some Months Later~~~

As I said, some grueling months went by before the baby was actually born. Well, babies. Twins you could say. A female, Bella Baggins, and a male, Ranock. Both resembling dwarves more that hobbits.

Most their children were like that. Well there was one that was more of a hobbit. Frodo Baggins, who became known as the ring barer.

**_Here ya go Vampgirl_**


End file.
